


True Loyalty

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaguruma is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Loyalty

He'd lost.

He was lost.

Yaguruma wandered down the street, knowing that he should be attending to his ZECT duties, but since his duties were in limbo right now, he really had nothing to do.

It occurred to him that he should file an absence report, but with whom, he didn't know.

As he came upon the Bistro La Salle, he smiled a little. Ironic, wasn't it? To wander up the street and run across something that he associated with his downfall.

Maybe he should come in and eat. Food was good. The Bistro La Salle made good food.

So, he went in. Feed the body if not feed the soul.

"Yaguruma-san?"

He looked up. Kagami Arata was there. Of course. Kagami worked at this place, for he needed a cover job like most of ZECT's people. He was connected with Kabuto, just like this place was connected with Kabuto.

Kabuto. Tendou Souji. He knew that name, hadn't bothered to pass it along to his superiors. He'd gotten the impression they didn't care. As if they had known.

"I'll sit here," he said simply. Nobody was in the cafe, it was a slow time when everybody who could be was at work or in school.

Kagami hurried off. Yaguruma had been out of the loop regarding Kagami's brief time as TheBee, but he'd heard certain things. Like the fact that he couldn't beat Kabuto.

Kagami hadn't wanted to beat Kabuto, more likely. And the Zecter had given up on him. Or maybe not. Maybe he'd given up on the Zecter. Yagaruma hadn't been able to ask, and he wasn't sure Kagami would tell him.

He contemplated the food at the Bistro La Salle. Everything was good, but he knew what he wanted. When Kagami returned with something to drink, he ordered, and Kagami hurried off again. Yaguruma watched him go, do his job and show no indication on what the two of them had shared.

If Kagami had remained TheBee, maybe he'd be in Shadow again. But that was neither here nor there. Kagami wasn't TheBee anymore. Probably would never be again. Tadokoro-san's apprentice was too close to Kabuto to do much good as a Rider.

But bizarrely enough, he preferred the inept young man to Kageyama at the moment. At least Kagami, despite his sometime ineptitude, was loyal. To his friends, if nothing else.

Maybe it was time for Yaguruma to become a friend. He made absent note of that. Maybe it was time to visit this place more often, add to the loyalty that Kagami sometimes felt towards him. It wouldn't hurt.

Kagami wouldn't be loyal to him today, but loyalty was earned. He knew that as well as the next person. And, to be true loyalty, it went both ways.

Yaguruma pondered that as he waited for his food and contemplated the other ZECT agent. If he worked it right, if he showed true loyalty, then he'd get true loyalty back. At least with the right people.

At least he hoped so.

-end


End file.
